


The Little Mermaid

by twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: written by hunhanddicted





	The Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> written by hunhanddicted

 

Ocean’s King Neptune used to be the strongest creature of the marine world. Now that he got old, his heir and son Luhan reached maturity, and the time to take the throne was approaching fast. Contrary to his impulsive father, he was delicate, a sweet soul, an aquatic angel who loved to play and explore the world. He was so curious and intrigued about the terrestrial world to the point that it urged him to come to the surface. The blue sky lightened the surface, fascinating Luhan’s sparkling eyes. His soft blonde hair was floating gently and strands were hiding his determined look a little. The daylight shined on the golden royal scales of his noble tail like a rainbow and made his sequined face bright. Tons of curious fishes surrounded their innocent Prince, as if they guessed what he wanted. The pure creature kept thinking of the surface day and night, wondering of what it looked like to live on land.

His whole family was composed of vigorous warrior boys, fond of fighting, except their little brother, the youngest of them. The oldest was Yixing, the second was Baekhyun, and the third was Kai. They used to make fun of his feminine and beautiful features but never failed to protect him with love. He was innocent, yet too fragile but everyone in the mermaid kingdom liked him. He wished he could have been as strong as his royal brothers, but Mother Nature had different plans for him.

Somewhat they feel pity because their Dad wouldn’t let him do things with them: going out, travelling, defending, fighting--not because he is weak but because he served as the only memory of his deceased wife. He was the only one who looked like her the most, so the King got overprotective of him and locked him in a golden cage.

 **“I want to know…** **”** The poor boy said.  **“I want to discover the world… Being trapped in ignorance forever was not a living.** **”**

Luhan knew that right. He understood that feeling too well. And he was brave enough to break this golden cage, to violate laws and to overcome his limits.

 **“Luhan! Where are you going?!”**  Yixing shouted. “ **Come here immediately!”**

**“Sorry Xing…”**

Luhan didn’t listen to him, he swam as fast as he could, pushing the castle’s personal.

  
**“Father will kill me!”**  Yixing whined.

**“I can’t be a good King if I don’t know anything of the world !!”**  The younger replied.

**“Just listen to Father!”**

**“He barely comes home so why would he care?!”**

  
Luhan was angry at everyone in the sea.

  
**“Just leave me alone!”**

 

 **“Luhan! He's just worried about you!”**  

The blond mermaid felt his tears slowly drawing out of his eyes. He escaped from the capital and roamed for hours, not knowing where he was going. 

 

“ **I’m so pissed of this…”**

Luhan decided to take a rest for a while in a little cave immersed with air, letting his frustration go away. 

 **“Pissed of what?”**  A mysterious soft voice said.

The mermaid prince opened his eyes suddently, searching the owner of the voice. 

**“Who... Who's there?”**

 

**“Calm down, beautiful.”**

A black jellyfish woman just appeared out of the water, with a grin plastered on her face. Her tentacles were crimson purple, mixed with black and red ones like a majestic sparkling dress. Her skin was white and partially transparent, the electricity flowing through her veins.   

 

**“Why was I born in the first place?! My body is useless. I want to go outside.** **”**

**“ « Outside », you mean the surface?** **”**  She whispered softly. 

Luhan nodded.

**“My poor boy... How can I help you? I know a way to bring you strength.”**

**“Yes?** ”

She returned into the water, telling him to follow her. The prince dived and they crossed giant anemones towards another cave, located in the depths of the abyss. The light slowly faded as they went down and down. Her body began to shine brightly as she belonged to the darkness. They soon reached her home and she turned on the lights, showing all her magic potions and beverages. She took a small golden shell and showed it to him. 

 **“Have you ever wanted to explore the terrestrial world?** ”

 

 

**“Yes ! I heard so many things about humans... Their legs... I have never seen legs…”**

 

She looked at him straight in the white with her gleaming iris.

 **“What if... I fulfill your wish?** ”

 

 **“Can you-** ”

 

A shadow appeared on the wall.

 **“LUHAN!! I FOUND YOU!!** ”A voice exclaimed behind them.

 

 **“Baekhyun!! How?!** ”Luhan shouted.

 

**“I was passing by, doing business in the abyss and you're talking with Medusa?!** **”**

 

 **“Hey. I just wanted to help him.”**  She replied annoyed.  

 

 **“You know each other?** **”**  Luhan asked.

 

 **“She's my ex-girlfriend.”**  Baekhyun answered blankly.

 

 **“Hah... And you dumped me because you had a crush on my brother.** **”** She rolled her eyes.

 

**“Because you are a total creep!!”**

Another taller figure made his entrance.

 **“Enough Medusa, let them go.** **”**  A deep voice said behind Baekhyun. 

 

 **“ Oh hey Chanyeol. So nice to see you.”** She replied sarcarstically.

The said boy was a mermaid with a dark body except his face, covered of glowing blue fins and scales on his back, his blue hair and eyes were glowing as well, typical of the abyss.

 **“ You two should go back to the palace.”**  He added. “ **I’ll take care of her.”**

**“Alright. Come Luhan.”**

The blonde reluctantly followed his brother, frowning. He was mad. 

**“Stop acting like a baby for God’s sake!! You’re the future king!! »**

**“No!!”**

Baekhyun smacked him on the right cheek. Luhan opened his mouth, grimacing from the pain. 

 **“You bastard.”**  He mumbled. 

 

 **“You are impossible.** **”**  Baekhyun sighed.  **“But if you promise me you’ll not go out without permission anymore, I'll say nothing of this to Father.** **”**

 

**“Ok...** **”**

 

 **“You promise ?** ”

**“I promise...** **”**

 

**“ Right.** **”**

 

The two royal sons swam back to their hometown, ignoring the dark future that was waiting for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **“How was it, sweetie?** ” The young boy whispered hoarsely, laying on the bed.

 

 **“** **The best night of my life, my dear Highness…** **”** The blonde girl replied with a grin, admiring the features of her gorgeous and powerful partner.   

**“** **Don’t forget to be discreet, sweetheart.** **”**

**“** **Yeah I know. See you again tonight…** **”**

 

She put her clothes back on before leaving. The sun was rising, its rays passing through the big window of the castle.

The cold Prince just sighed, his eyes closed, and rested a little bit after a rough sexy night, like always. The name of this sin was Sehun. He tasted life’s pleasures without remorse, knowing perfectly well his infinite wealth that permitted him to obtain whatever he wanted. He was the classical spoiled and selfish kid, an ignorant child who didn’t care much about his surroundings. 

Not only was he richer than anyone, but he was handsome like a Greek God.

He knew it. Thing were so easy and meaningless for him, he thought he could get everyone under his feet.

His father, the King told him to take a rest on a cruise trip around the little islands.

Sehun could not be happier to have some fun outside that boring city. He packed his things and went on a big ship with « El Dorado » written in golden capital letters, a cruise reserved for first classes.

But nobody knew a violent storm would happen and take him by surprise in the middle of nowhere. Waves looked like blue mountains with knives,  inescapable like the ruthless Death. Wind threatened to overturn the ship, as the wave was bigger than a building. And in a violent tremor, Sehun fell off the boat and dived like an insignificant dust in the choppy sea claws. 

 

His body came in contact with the cold water like he landed on concrete. He saw nothing, he didn’t know where was the surface in the dark. His members were sucked into the chaotic waves, all his being at the mercy of Mother Nature. He couldn’t breath, nor move. All he could see before passing out was a shining angelic figure who kissed him on the lips, giving him oxygen.  

.

.

.

He opened his eyes with pain, his head dizzying. He found himself on a sandy beach with the  orange sun pointing from the blue horizon. His clothes were almost dry.

He got up on his elbows and recognized his hometown, fully relieved.

A golden scale caught his blurry sight, laying on the sand. He mistook it as a shell at first but it was indeed a large scale.

**“** **I’ve never seen such a big fish… The Prince thought. What on earth could this creature look like… ”**

He decided to keep it.

.

.

.

**“** **Luhan? What’s happening? ”**

The said boy had his mind elsewhere, completely lost in his thoughts. He was smiling foolishly for no reason, making his cheeks turn peach pink.

 **“** **I think he’s in love.”** Jongin replied while eating.

If only he knew… It was definitely much more than in love… His brother was crazy in love!

Luhan giggled, remembering those soft lips that belonged to the man he saved hours ago. This human was so mesmerizing.  It was the first time he saw a human and he had never thought they would be so handsome.

He wanted to meet him again… His heart was racing too fast for his little body. He could never live happily if he wouldn’t talk to him.

Luhan was convinced, he was determined to become a human in order to approach him. He was the love of his life, the savior of his jailed living.

Then Medusa’s face popped in his mind. She promised him a way to have human legs.

But how about Baekhyun’s promise?

It was his brother after all. He just wanted to protect him.

 

 

Despite all this, the Prince chose love.       

_Sorry… Baekhyun… Father… Everyone._

While the kingdom was partying in the castle, Luhan took the opportunity to flee and find the only one who could help him.

.

.

.

 **“** **Did you understand, Luhan?”** She said.

**“** **Yes.”**

 

She waited patiently until Luhan hummed the first notes of a melody. He sang with strength and passion, seeing his beautiful voice locking itself gradually in a white shell.

Soon after, his mermaid tail was dissipating into the water, forming two members covered slowly by skin. His head fins narrowed to become ears and his whole body lost his submarine identity. He shouted in pain as bubbles came out of his mouth.

That was the only thing he remembered before waking up on the beach.

A woman saw him while waves were retreating slowly. She screamed in horror thinking he was dead and quickly went to meet him. She hesitated a few seconds to approach him and then she saw his lashes moving a bit. She immediately helped him, wrapping his naked body.  His legs were hurting him like a new born. He couldn’t stand up without falling. He couldn’t say a single word either, now he crossed the other world.

She pitied him and decided to carry him on her back since he was light enough to support.

**“** **I don’t know what happened to you but I can’t let you die here.”**

Luhan hissed in pain, his human legs were so heavy, like stone. How could he approach his man in that pitiful state? He felt weaker than ever, weaker than a baby who could not express himself. He wanted to communicate desperately but remembered the contract.   

_You have to make him fall in love with you within a month to regain your voice._

_Otherwise, you’ll turn back into a mermaid and lose the memory of your life as a human being, including your first love._

 

He then remembered how stupid he was to accept such an impossible thing. How could he seduce the human without speaking? Mermaids are well-known to charm humans just with the voice but it would have been too easy… That was the price for his legs.

They arrived in front of a great white castle, which almost looked like Luhan’s. The mermaid boy felt at home unconsciously even if it was impregnated with a different scent. 

She opened a secret door in the ground and went down the stairs, passing by the castle’s cave.

 **“** **My master collects all wines and alcohols of the country**. **”** She explained.

Luhan didn’t know what was alcohol. He only sniffed the strong scent perfuming  the room.

The maid laid him on a bed, telling him not to move until she comes back.

One hour and a half passed and he became a little bit impatient. His legs began to move slowly, he was starting to take control of them. His toes touched the cold floor and he winced a bit at the contact. His members were supporting him well and he could stand up, a victorious smile plastered on his face.

He walked shyly, always wrapped with a towel, experiencing the new sensation, towards the door and opened it to meet other doors. Which one was the exit?

He hesitantly pushed one of them to find a bunch of naked girls sleeping on a large bed. He then heard a noise coming from the bathroom and decide to enter. A big bath like a mini pool was full, Luhan got in, happy to feel the water on his skin.

 **“** **Morning babe.”**   A deep voice said behind him.

He jumped a little bit by the tone. He turned around and saw the vision of his dreams.  Prince Oh smirked and got rid of his clothes, making Luhan blush.

 **“** **Want to take a bath with me hmm? Silly girl~**   **”**   He whispered seductively.

Sehun was mistaking him as one of his girls in his room. Luhan couldn’t reply and deny so  he just turned his head, embarrassed by the latter.

 **“** **Damn, you smell so good. ”** The Prince said sinking his nose in Luhan’s hair. **“** **Do you even need a bath?”**

The mermaid’s heart was racing too fast. He could feel Sehun’s chest against his skin as the latter began to hug him tightly. He then grabbed his little chin and stared deeply into his doe eyes.

**“** **Mmh. I have to admit you’re really pretty. It’s weird that I don’t remember you. Is it your first time ? I have never seen you there before. Maybe I drank too much.”**

Luhan nodded awkwardly and soft lips were crashed onto his petite mouth, popping his eyes out. That was too much for him to handle. Butterflies were raising in his stomach and a hotter sensation was happening in the lower part of his body.

**“** **I don’t kiss everyone that way, you should be honored. You make me want to. And by the way… I want more. ”**

The mermaid didn’t understand before he feels the Prince’s hands travelling on his body underwater.

His big hands touched and stroked his inner thighs until they met something between them. _Something hot and hard._ Sehun froze while Luhan let out a silent moan.

The Prince looked back at Luhan in shock and forced  him to get up. The mermaid didn’t understand his brutal move. 

**“** **What the heck?! ”**

The mermaid was confused and he looked on the part Sehun was staring at. He then noticed he had not only two legs.

**“** **What do you think you’re doing you pervert dude?! Get out of here!!”**

The mermaid froze at his sudden change. He was soft like seaweeds two minutes ago, he didn’t understand why. Was it because of this thing between his legs? What was wrong with that? Sehun had the same. He thus remembered that female humans didn’t have this thing when he entered the room. So male humans didn’t mate with others but exclusively females? In the sea, there was no gender preference, it was common to marry someone with the same sex. The mermaid’s heart broke into pieces. Things were getting harder than planned at this point.

**“** **Your Highness! What’s happening?!”**

The woman shouted behind the door, respecting Sehun’s privacy.

**“** **Tina! Where were you?! A creepy stranger entered out of nowhere! He didn’t say a word!”**

**“** **He’s mute Sir! I found him on the beach two hours ago, he was naked and helpless. The poor man couldn’t walk! Please, pity him!”**

**“** **Whatever!! Get him out of my room immediately! He has nothing to do here!”**

 

He pushed Luhan out of the bathroom with the towel on his back and he was receipted by the maid’s arms.

 **“** **I told you not to move…** She said. **But it was my fault, I forgot about you because I was busy.”**

The boy let out small tears, still afraid by what just happened. He didn’t expect to meet this dark side of the gorgeous Prince.

**“** **Give him some time… Let’s hope his anger will vanish.”**

Luhan didn’t feel safe anymore. He didn’t belong to this place. The women on the bed were looking at him weirdly, wondering how this stranger ended up there. Tiana just lead him out of that mess.  

 **“** **You look pale… Is everything ok?”** She asked, concerned by the latter.

No…

It was a nightmare…

Sehun didn’t like him…

It was even worse : he disgusted him.

However, the maid volunteered to take care of him since they didn’t appreciate the selfish Prince that much. The mermaid was all dressed up for taking dinner. The thing he didn’t know is that Sehun liked partying every night so it was always crowded and noisy. Even though his father remained missing, he didn’t care much longer. On the contrary, he had the castle all for himself, completely free. The mermaid was lost and he was walking around dancing and chatting people. However, female guests landed curious eyes on him, admiring his visuals.

They soon surrounded him as they found a new favorite.

**“** **Hello Mister ! Where are you from?”**

**“** **What’s your name? Which family?”**

**“** **You have such a stunning beauty… God blessed you, what a perfection.”**

**“** **Look at his nose, I’m so jealous!”**

**“** **Look at his flawless blonde hair! Even mine can’t shine that bright… ”**

Luhan bit his lips as lots of pairs of eyes were scanning him from head to toes. His throat was helpless. All he knew for sure is that he wanted to leave. He was screaming internally and started to have a serious headache from all this madness.

People waited him to reply but Luhan kept on opening his mouth and shaking his head.

**“** **Oh… so you’re mute?”**

**“** **How disappointing…”**

**“** **Want to join us?”**

He was being grabbed and forced reluctantly by some ladies.

Someone caught the whole scene and it was none other than Oh Sehun, whose envy was growing seeing Luhan getting everyone’s attention.

**“** **Where did you pick that brat? ”**

**“** **On the beach. ”** Tina answered. **“** **He seemed lost.”**

**“** **You should have let him die. My castle is not a foster home. Much less for disabled.”**

_Actually it’s you who should die for treating humans like trash._ She thought.

The Prince just let out a loud sigh and headed to the mermaid boy.

 **“** **Hey… ”** Sehun faked a smile in front of the guests. **“** **Sorry but I need to talk to him for a minute.”**

Luhan frowned, fearing that something not good is about to happen.

Prince Oh led him in a corridor and he pushed him against a wall.

**“** **I don’t know who the fuck are you. But let’s put some rules there, shall we? If you want to live here, you’ll have to work for me. That’s how you’ll pay your rent for resting in the royal palace. I’m glad that you can’t speak, ‘cause I will not have to hear your complaints, nor your objections, nor your screams. Tsk. ”**

Luhan felt like he was slapped on the face. He has just learnt how to walk, he hasn’t done anything wrong until now but he still got punished the first day. Sehun literally acted like a king rather than a Prince.  

**“** **Do I scare you? ”**

The mermaid shook his head negatively.

**“** **For now… Don’t play with me… You are on my property. And I have the means to make your life a living hell. ”**

Luhan’s fists clenched a bit, feeling extremely pitiful. He couldn’t do anything but lower his head, looking at the ground. Meanwhile the taller scoffed at his soft blond hair falling annoyingly on his eyes.

**“** **From now on, I will call you « Anemic » with your weak body and pale face. ”**

The mermaid boy was forced to do housekeeping, although his legs were hurting for being used for the first time. He was slow and ridiculously clumsy. He didn’t want to be a bother for anyone, he wanted to help, he wanted to be useful like the kind-hearted prince he was in the sea.

 **“** **You’re useless. ”** Sehun said, when Luhan broke the expensive cup, splattering tea on the carpet in front of the Prince’s escorts.

The girls were giggling as the mute boy panicked and picked the glass pieces with shaking hands. His thin fingers ended up cut with bloody dots. 

 **“** **Where is Tina for god’s sake? Someone help this brat. ”** He added with his grumpy usual tone.

Laughters sounded like knives. Luhan just stood up and disappeared from his sight, as far away as he could. Sadly he couldn’t escape, he couldn’t go anywhere with a weak body like his in a world he knew nothing about. He could’nt return to the sea either until the month ends and he would forget all his human spell. Now he discovered the surface, he was more than happy to be able to do the impossible for a sea creature.

He had to fight until the end.   

Two weeks passed. Two weeks left.

He hissed in pain, his legs still hurting like hell. He leaned his back on the wall and slowly sat to take his breath. He was experiencing an unsustainable headache.   

Still Sehun kept ordering him to do impossible things as punishment all day long. He really didn’t care much about his mental health.

**“** **Hurry up Cinderella. Oh sorry, Anemic! ”**

Luhan didn’t know why he even fell for this dictator. He finished setting tables and a blond girl with a splendid doll face came and took a microphone, singing perfectly with a smooth voice like she was a mermaid herself. Luhan was absorbed by her charisma.

 **“** **I love girls who sing classics. ”** Sehun said gazing at her.  **“** **The opposite of you. You can‘t and will never sing like that. ”**

The mute’s heart ached in extreme pain once again. Why did he have to be that cruel to him ? If only he knew he was the mermaid Prince, he would be mesmerized by his singing, ending up killed and eaten if Luhan wanted to. 

The blonde girl finished and Sehun applauded her, eventually kissed her in front of a stunned Luhan.

**“** **You’re so talented sweetie. You rock it. ”**

This girl was the princess engaged to him, the only one above all he wanted to marry, the most precious one, although he has always cheated on her.

 

 **“** **Thank you my Highness… By the way, who is this boy ? She looked at Luhan. He’s as beautiful as a statue. ”** She said in awe.

**“** **What? This poor mute guy? He scoffed. How pitiful. His sight makes me throw up. ”**

**“** **Why are you so rude to him? ”**

**“** **I just hate him. He’s so dumb. ”**

**“** **Just admit you’re jealous? ”**

**“** **What? Me? Jealous of him? No… He is good for nothing, he can’t do things right. His innocent face is annoying to watch! ”**

 

Even if Luhan continued to smile, he did hear those painful words coming from his crush’s mouth in his back. Tears threatened to fall as he tried to act normally, not able to speak, or express his feelings.  He felt so powerless.

Meanwhile Sehun was still watching him from afar with a look of disdain, trying to be away from this loser as far as possible this night. The more he didn ‘t see him, the better he was.

The party was about to start. Guests were arriving one after another. They were fascinated by the mute stranger.

**“** **Hey, are you okay?”**

Especiallly one man. His name was Junmyeon. A handsome man with fierce eyes and the son of the 2nd richest family of the kingdom.

Junmyeon just bent down at him, making him even more confused. He held his hand and led him outside, the crowdy noise suddenly transforms into peaceful crickets’ song.

**“** **Hmm. I heard about you. ”**

Luhan looked at him confused.

**“** **Actually, you are pretty well-known in the kingdom. ”**

The mermaid was even more confused.

**“** **Did you know that people mostly come for you? My step-brother invites a lot and your beauty had already gained everyone’s attention within high society.  Well, I’m highly surprised … I was not expecting that much. ”**

Luhan became shy, touched by his sweet words.

**“** **I heard you were nicknamed « Anemic », is it alright if I call you that way? ”**

Luhan nodded, he didn’t care as long as it did was not come from the Prince’s mouth.

Sehun was staring at them through the window. Veins appeared on his neck as his teeth was pursuing his lips. Especially when Junmyeon arranged a strand of hair behind Luhan’s ear.

 **“** **Where is the mute angel? ”** A couple asked him.

 **“** **He’s busy. ”** The Prince fake-smiled.

And then he passed them, leaving a cold atmosphere. He went outside searching for the two, until one hand grabbed his shoulder. 

 **“** **How are you? ”** Junmyeon asked.

 **“** **Oh ! You came. ”** Sehun replied, secretly boiling inside.

**“** **I wonder… Where did you two meet? ”**

**“** **Just a random mute stranger we picked on the streets”**

**“** **He’s incredibly gorgeous for a random stranger. Doesn’t he come from noble origins? Maybe a powerful family from another kingdom? Look at his skin, so white, like us. I can’t believe he came from the streets. ”**

**“** **Why are you so interested? ”**

**“** **I…Well, cute guys kinda turn me on. Especially androgynous ones like him. And he ‘s a rare one. ”**

**“** **You can have fun with him, I don’t care. ”**

**“** **Oh really? ”**

**“** **Nobody knows him. Nobody cares about his existence. ”**

**“** **I feel bad for him though. ”**

**“** **Tch. Like I said, do whatever you want with him. I have my fiancé. ”**

**“** **Okay. ”**

 

For some reason, the Prince was angry. Maybe it was due to a bad habit. He didn’t like sharing what belongs to him.  Luhan belonged to him. As a servant, of course. Nothing more.

But when he saw the way Junmyeon looked at him, he cringed.

He hated how Luhan was dumb and ignorant not to notice and deny the latter’s obvious and flirty advances.

 

**“** **Why did you let him touch you?!”**

The next day, Luhan kept a blank expression and continued to weep the floor like he didn’t hear the Prince. Sehun knew he was mute but not deaf.

**“** **HEY! Look at me!”**

It was enough. The mermaid finally faced him and shot him a death glare. It was the first time Luhan showed any sign of rebellion. The prince gulped at that sudden transformation.

**“** **What’s with that look? You want to die?”**

Sehun grabbed Luhan’s arm and forced him to stand up. The latter refused to look at him, although he used to like the Prince’s dark eyes. Now, he just felt anxious and angry.

**“** **‘Want to play?”**

Sehun grabbed Luhan’s soft hair to turn his head, still Luhan kept his eyelids lowered.

**“** **What do you want to tell me? Say it. Scream. What are you waiting for? Oh? Oops. I’m not hearing anything. How pitiful…”**

In response, Luhan took the full bucket and splashed the prince from head to toes with the dirty water.  Everyone was gasping in horror.

Nobody has ever done such a crime until now. Still it was so satisfying.

The mermaid just realized what he did and let the bucket fall on the floor.

 **“** **You… I’m definitely going to kill you. ”** Sehun said looking at him in disbelief.

Luhan ran for his life as the sky turned into darkness with roaring thunder. Rain drops were slowly falling and mixing with his tears .

He stumbled on the muddy ground in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t know how many kilometers and hours he was running for, but his legs finally gave up.

He was alone again.

All his being was wet and he was experiencing being cold to death.The wind didn’t help either. All his limbs were shaking. Then with his last strength,  he crawled to the edge of the cliff and saw the sea that seemed to call him from below.

 _I want to go home_. Luhan thought.

There was too much pain for him to handle.

He stoop up and let his body fall off the cliff.

 

The icy water welcomed him.

But there was nothing to do.

He tried to breathe underneath but ended gasping for air at the surface. His lungs were filling with water, and he was writhing in pain. He was not a fish anymore. The only thing which was waiting for him was Death.

.

.

.

**“** **You’re awake… ”**

Light smashed him right in the face.

**“** **Why did you jump?”**

_Where am I…_

_Oh no… I’m still a human. And I’m in a stranger’s sheets._

Well, not a stranger, it was Junmyeon.

Luhan began to cry to let out his torments. Junmyeon quickly held his hand within his to reassure him.  

_Help me._

**“** **W-What happened ? Tell me… Ah… No, I forgot you can’t…”**

He stood up and took a paper and a pencil on his desk.

**“** **Write it down.”**

Luhan shook his head. _I can’t write. I don’t know how… I’m a mermaid !_

**“** **Ah you can’t write either?”**

_But at least, I can do this._

Luhan took the paper and pencil and started to draw. His gestures were fast but the details of the features were mind-blowing. He traced scornful eyes with sharp eyebrows, then a nice-looking nose followed by small plump lips.

**“** **He… Is that Sehun?”**

The mermaid nodded. He thought his drawing looked too much like a piece of art to his taste. He was angry but ended up being lost in his toughts drawing his devilish Prince.

He didn’t know what to draw more but it seemed Junmyeon wasn’t that foolish to understand the situation.

**“** **Does he abuse you...?”**

The blonde boy nodded. _You don’t know how much…_

_If only I had my voice…_

_I just wanted to speak… to sing… to tell him how I feel…_

_If only he saw me with my voice…_

**“** **That bastard! I should end his life.”**

Luhan’s eyes opened wide. He shook his head panickly. He begged him to not do such an awful thing.

**“** **Look, I’ve always hated him. It’s the perfect opportunity to get rid of this motherfucker. ”**

_No please, I just need to rest…_

**“** **We can’t let him do what he wants. He is the crown Prince for god’s sake, we can’t allow a King on the throne like him!! Or the kingdom will die miserably. ”**

_He doesn’t act like a Prince at all… But… I don’t think he deserves to die._

**“** **Take this knife with you. We will get revenge on him. ”**

Luhan just stared at the sinister weapon, not knowing what to do.

**“** **You deserve better, my dear. I know better than anyone that Sehun would never give up. Look at you, an angel stuck with the devil, such a waste…”**

_Yes, but… My feelings are still… I can’t kill…._

 

 

 

Sehun waited for Luhan for five hours but he didn’t come back, the storm remained strong.

**“** **He cannot go very far with his tiny body. He’ll be forced to come back and I will give him the punishment of his life.”**

However, it was getting late, the sky was black, and the blonde boy still didn’t return.

 **“** **I am so worried. Something horrible might have happened to him.** Tina said. **It’s not normal. ”**

 **“** **Fuck.** Sehun groaned. **He annoys me.”**

The Prince took his jacket and left, running in the corridors to search for his blonde boy. All servants looked at each other, wondering why their Prince was in a sudden rush.  

 **“** **Perhaps… Is he worried too? ”** She whispered, looking at him through the window.

 

The Prince didn’t think twice, he didn’t ask for a carriage, he took the first horse he found and just went like that with only one jacket on his back against the violent wind and rain, and a tiny light to confront darkness. He searched for him in the whole city but he was nowhere to be seen.

Sehun started to feel uneasy, guilt began to invade his body as time was passing by. He hated this feeling although he promised himself not to experience this pain of weakness  again. That’s why he never attached to somebody, except his mother, which divorced and left with her secret lover when he was six. 

A destination eventually came to his head, his last hope before he commits all the kingdom to search for him.

 

 

Sehun entered Junmyeon’s mansion, his entire body wet by the rain. The two froze at the Prince’s sudden entrance. 

**“** **I knew it…”**

**“** **Knew what? ”** Junmyeon asked. **“** **That I would save him when you abuse him? ”**

**“** **I don’t know what are you talking about.”**

**“** **This is mental harrassment and slavery.”**

**“** **You’re talking nonsense.”**

Luhan gulped seeing his master in this state. Did he travel all those miles just for him ?

**“** **I will not let you bring him back to your insanity. ”**

**“** **He’s mine. I can do whatever I want with him. ”**

**“** **Well. He will live here now. ”**

**“** **Who are you to decide? Who are you to contest me? ”**

**“** **Your step-brother. I will inform Father about all your shenanigans. ”**

**“** **Do that and I will destroy all which belongs to you until your existence is erased off of the earth. ”**

Luhan quickly intervened between both of them. He didn’t want Junmyeon to get hurt because of him. Sehun was too powerful to contest, even his own family couldn’t stop him. As long as the King was in another place, his son would be the one to make decisions.   

Junmyeon was a kind person, he truly was. But Luhan thought it was the best for them to stay at Sehun’s place, to control the irascible man. The mermaid bowed to Junmyeon, thanking him for saving him and for comforting him.

 **“** **No…! ”** Junmyeon said.

 _It was better this way._ Luhan smiled to him. _So that nobody will be killed._

 **“** **Hurry Anemic. ”** Sehun ordered. **“** **I waited enough. Don’t you realize that I’ve been searching high and low for you?! Just… for a miserable servant? ”**

**“** **Anemic, please, don’t go. He’ll hurt you. ”**

**“** **Mind your own business, Junmyeon!! ”** The Prince shouted into a rage.

Luhan hugged him to reassure him. It sounded like a painful goodbye but that was reality, they couldn’t fight back against the Evil. Junmyeon let out some tears on Luhan’s shoulder. He wanted to protect this pure soul so hard with his life.

Sehun winced at the sight, like struck down by an electric shock. They formed a sweet couple and their bond seemed to be unbreakable.  

 **“** **At least, I can pack your things for you. ”** Junmyeon said.

He went upstairs and took a suitcase to give Luhan dry clothes. A thought came across his mind and he pulled the knife out of his pocket to hide it under the clothes in case the blonde would feel insecure and threatened.

He also left a letter to indicate all his instructions to hide the body and to join him at his address after he has killed him. The thing he didn’t remember is that Luhan didn’t know how to read, since he lived in the sea.

Junmyeon then came with the suitcase and handed it to Luhan, but the Prince took it immediately and left. Luhan hurried right out to follow him before he could upset him.

 **“** **Did you know that Luhan tried to commit suicide?! ”** Junmyeon shouted towards Sehun. **I saw him jumping off the cliff with my own eyes from my boat when I rescued him!! ”**

The Prince froze on his spot. What could he say…

**“** **You’re lying… ”**

_It was not true_. Luhan thought. He just wanted to return back to his home but Junmyeon wouldn’t know. Never would he end his life no matter what.

 **“** **Ask him. ”** Junmyeon replied.

Sehun turned to look at him, his chest hurting. He didn’t want to know the truth. Luhan preferred not to answer, the situation was already terrible enough. 

Seeing that the latter didn’t respond, the Prince felt goosebumps all over his skin.

**“** **Let’s go home… ”**

Luhan was taken aback by Sehun’s broken voice. For the first time, the Prince let the fatigue and exhaustion appear on his face as if he was about to cry. The mermaid couldn’t feel more guilty seeing his master in this state. 

The storm calmed down, letting only the rain falls without gusts.

The Prince ordered him to climb on the horse first, so that he could take a seat behind him. Luhan’s body was wrapped by Sehun’s, creating a pleasing heat wave. The mermaid’s heart was beating fast when the taller held his hands tight on the reins. For the first time, he felt protected. 

Back to the castle, thick coughs overwhelm Sehun. The Prince was dizzy as he was getting sick. All of the servants rushed to take care of him.  Luhan tried to reach him but Tina stopped him.

**“** **Take care of yourself first. Don’t worry. You can see him once you dried, alright?”**

When Luhan finished getting dressed and clean, he ran to the Prince’s room, finding him laying on his bed, eyes closed.

A bag of ice was on his forehead. His cheeks were red. The blonde touched his neck, wincing at the boiling heat.

_He got sick because of me…_

**“** **You…”**

Luhan removed his fingers, prepared to be scolded.

**“** **I was so worried… you scared me to death… ”**

_Dom_

_Dom_

Luhan’s chest tightened. Did he heard well? Sehun worried about him?

**“** **I was afraid that you might never return.”**

Did the Prince feel something for the mermaid ? Luhan’s mind was going crazy just by the thought. The fever seemed to contaminate him as well.

**“** **Don ‘t leave me… ”**

Then Luhan did something the Prince would have never expected.

The mermaid smiled.

Something in Sehun’s heart occured, as if time stopped. He didn’t know what was this feeling but the fever seemed to dissipate like magic.

**“** **Anemic, we need you. ”**

Luhan looked at Tina with his smile plastered on his face. Sehun’s shyly tried to reach the blonde’s hand but he quickly joined her before shutting the door carefully.  The Prince had to fight with loneliness once again.

 

 

 

 

 

The Prince fully recovered four days later. To the great misfortune of the mermaid, he was back to the same as before, cold and disdainful. But he didn’t scold him anymore, he didn’t punish him anymore.

Luhan has never felt so peaceful in his human body. The magic spell will end in only five days and Sehun still didn’t tell him “I love you”.  

Time has come to confess to him. He had to know how the Prince felt for him. He didn’t know how he would react either but one thing was clear, he had to tell him. 

Luhan went to the beach to collect some shells. He tought he could make a lucky-charm wristband for him. Then he went back to the castle and walked into the large garden to pick some flowers, creating a little but magnificient bouquet. 

He took a walk, in the quiet place, and hummed with flowers scent in the air. The weather was clear and the sun made his skin shiver a bit. He enjoyed so much being a human.

When he approched the big fountain in the center of the garden, he heard laughters coming from behind. He bypassed it quietly, curious about the voices. But he wished he would have never seen that.

There was complete silence.  

The bouquet and the wristband fell off his hands, making the couple laying on the ground to get up.

 **“** **What are you doing here?!”** Sehun yelled.

He was half naked, with his fiancé, the blonde girl again. They were kissing so sweetly it broke Luhan’s heart into pieces.

He will never love him.

Because he was already engaged to someone.

Luhan wanted to escape but he stood in the same spot, unable to make a move.

 **“** **What is that? ”** Sehun picked the bouquet. He stared at them and then gave it to the Princess.

**“** **Hey babe, I asked to make you a bouquet.What do you think? ”**

**“** **Ooh my god, it’s wonderful. I love you so much, thank you! ”**

The mermaid looked at them in disbelief. Sehun just threw his feelings like insignificant things.

**“** **What do you want? Don’t you see I’m busy? We are planning our wedding in three days. ”**

_Wedding ?_

The nightmare couldn’t be even worse.

Luhan tried hard not to sob in front of him. But his eyes started to become glassy.

 **“** **Why are you crying? ”** The Prince frowned.

Nevertheless, the mermaid took his right hand and put the lucky charm he made, making the latter uncomfortable because the Princess was still watching them.

Sehun started to laugh out loud, as if he was trying to hide something.

**“** **What do you expect me to do with that shit? ”**

Luhan’s hands were shaking nervously. He wanted to fight until the end.

**“** **Or… Do you have, by any chance, feelings for me? ”**

He wanted to fight until he dies.

Tears eventually fell on his cheeks. And for a short time, Sehun’s smile faded. But he quickly saved face before his fiancée would get suspicious.

**“** **Is that so…? Well, it was pretty obvious with the way you looked at me. Were you seriously thinking that a Prince could marry a simple servant? How pitiful… You’re mute, you’re weak, you’re ugly, you’re a dude. You disgust me. ”**

**“** **Sehun, you should stop… ”** The Princess said, concerned.

**“** **That’s why you attempted to commit suicide?! Because the one you love treats you like the lowest scum on earth because he hates you? ”**

Luhan ran away as fast as he could before his legs may transform into his mermaid tail. He wanted Sehun to be happy. But now he regretted not listening to his family. He should have listened to them.

He closed the door of his room and hid under his sheets trying to forget his miserable life.

_Give my voice back…_

_Let me scream._

_I want to scream._

Nobody could hear his despair.

 

 

Tina knocked at the door for five minutes. She has seen Luhan crying. And it was the first time she had seen him like that. She was afraid something horrible happened to him and that he might never wake up tomorrow.

**“** **Sweetie, please open! ”**

Luhan didn’t move, and he heard the door open after a few moments. He finally stood up to chase Tina out but it was the last person he wanted to see.

**“** **Anemic, I-”**

The mermaid ignored him and went back under his sheets.

**“** **I’m sorry.”**

_Please, go on._

**“** **I love her. But I didn’t mean the words that I told you. I was just surprised. ”**

_Bullshit…_

**“** **If you were a girl, maybe…”**

_Stop._

**“** **Actually I don’t hate you at all… You’re a very nice guy. ”**

_Shut up._

**“** **Can you, please, look at me when I talk to you. ”**

Luhan unwrapped himself and sat, trying not to cry again. He didn’t want Sehun to see his eyes red and swollen anymore.

The Prince approached him, making Luhan stumble on his opened suitcase. When he bent down to help him gather his stuff he saw something shine between tissues and a letter.

 **“** **Why do you have a knife on you? ”** Sehun asked.

The Prince recognized Junmyeon’s family crest on the knife handle. Luhan’s heart skipped a beat as he stepped back.

**“** **What is that… ”**

He unfolded the letter and his face crumbled as his eyes scanned every word. His hands were trembling at the same time as his fingers creasing the paper.

 

 

 **“** **You were planning to kill me from the beginning?? With Junmyeon? ”** Sehun froze.

Luhan shook his head frantically.

_No, I’ve never wanted to… It is a misunderstanding…_

**“** **I didn’t know you would do something like that… ”**

The Prince felt betrayed, not by his step-brother but his loyal and innocent servant. It came like a bomb in his mind.

Luhan tried to come near but he received a violent slap on his left cheek, so violent that he fell on his back.

**“** **Get out of my sight, you fucking whore. Get out of here! ”**

Luhan wanted to explain the situation, but his throat couldn’t. The only thing he could do was shake his head. Sehun threw the suitcase on him, anger taking over all his body.

**“** **Go find your lover! ”**

The mermaid cried silently as the Prince stormed out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 **“** **Where is he? ”** Tina asked.

**“** **I don’t want to see him anymore.”**

**“** **Did you throw him out? ”**

**“** **Listen Tina, there’s something more important now. I have a wedding to prepare soon, so hurry up.”**

**“** **…Yes, your Highness. ”**

The Prince held his face in his hands, controlling his inner demons. That’s right, he was going to be King in a couple of days. He had to concentrate. All the kingdom will assist to the ceremony.

 **“** **Is everything alright? ”** The Princess backhugged him.

**“** **Yes…”**

**“** **For the mute…”**

**“** **Problem is solved. Don’t worry. ”**

**“** **I can’t believe we’ll get married… It will be the most memorable day of our life. ”**

**“** **Yes… ”**

She smiled in happiness, while she squeezed her favorite necklace.

_A familiar white shell._

**“** **Will you, Prince Oh Sehun, keep Princess Kim Yoora as your favorite person, to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life’s tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day? ”**

**“** **…I will. ”**

Sehun felt uneasy. His father was seated on the side, looking proud with this magnificient painting of this stunning couple. The crowd applauded and cheered loudly for the young and future regents. Although everything seemed to go as planned, the Prince couldn’t feel anything but emptiness. He didn’t understand why his face was not showing a single expression. Though he smiled several times, he didnt feel any joy. That has no escaped Tina.

 **“Shall we look forward our honeymoon?”** The Princess suggested in the bed. 

**“Not now… I need to do some work first.”**

The Prince couldn’t sleep. His eyes remained wide open, busy looking at the sky through the window.

Why did he keep thinking of _him_? This brat was messing up with his mental health.The blond’s face would always haunt him, even in his dreams.

_He wanted to kill me, but wasn’t it legitimate after all the things I’ve done to him ? Was it my punishment ?_

_He must be with Junmyeon right now…_

_He will never come back…_

_Well, who cares… It was better, so I could focus on my future._

 

One month passed.

_I feel lighter since he left. I don’t have him on my conscience anymore._

 

As time passed by, Sehun became more mature. He didn’t treat people like trash anymore, he didn’t disrespect anyone anymore. His new responsabilities transformed him. Everyone thought it was because of her wife. But in reality, it came from something deeper : sadness. 

 

Two months passed.

_What is he doing now… Should I go to Junmyeon’s house ? No, no…_

Three months passed.

_Is he alright ?_

_I’ll just send a letter, it’s more discreete._

**_“To Kim Junmyeon,_ **

**_My dear brother,_ **

**_I wanted to apologize to you for my behaviour towards you and for the rest of the family I offended in the past. I know it’s not enough to redress my crimes. But I grew up enough to understand how infamous and immature I was._ **

**_Now all I wish is the happiness of my kingdom and our citizens. I’m working hard to improve life conditions and equality for everyone. You made me realize how shameful I was for the royal family. Trust me._ **

**_Would you mind if I can visit you some day? I also want to apologize to Anemic as well. How is he doing? Is he fine?_ **

**_He probably doesn’t want to see me but I really want to apologize to him, with all my sincerity._ **

****

**_Looking forward to seeing you soon._ **

**_Yours faithfully._ **

****

**_Your King and brother._ **

**_Oh Sehun.”_ **

Four months passed.

_Junmyeon still didn’t answer… After all, I understand them._

_But… I want to see him… Just one last time…_

Sehun sent 23 letters since then but received not a single response. He wondered if they had  moved somewhere else. He twitched at this thought, because it meant that he would never be able to see him again.

 

 **“** **Your Highness, there’s someone for you. ”** Tina said.

**“** **Let him in.”**

 

**“** **Hello.”**

Junmyeon bent down in respect for the new regent. Sehun quickly approached the latter.

**“** **I was waiting for your answer… ”**

**“** **Please, come with me.”**

They get on the carriage out of sight and headed to Junmyeon’s place. It was always the same address. Nothing changed. Except one thing.

**“** **Where-”**

**“** **Anemic disappeared a long time ago. » ”**

**“** **What…? ”**

**“** **Those are your letters addressed to him… I didn’t open them to respect your privacy.» ”**

He held the pile of all the unopen letters of Sehun.  

 **“** **Why did he disappear? What happened? » ”** The Prince said.

**“** **That night when he came to my house, he looked so broken. I tried to recomfort him the best I could. And two days later… When I went into his room, I found his bed empty. Nobody saw someone leave the house that night. Nobody heard a single thing. All doors and gates, even outside were watched by soldiers as usual. Everything was in order ! We searched him in every place of the house. He disappeared without a trace. As if he has never existed. ”**

**“** **That’s… impossible…”**

**“** **I thought the same. And then I remembered about angels. I finally came to the conclusion that he didn’t belong to this earth.”**

**“** **I was… such a scumbag. ”**

His eyes started to water but he held firm, not wanting to explode again.

 **“** **Sehun… I’m really sorry. ”** Junmyeon whispered. **“** **It’s obvious you changed. I’m really glad and proud of you. It’s never too late to make the good choices.»**

**“** **But it’s too late for him… ”**

**“Actually, there’s a thing he left here.”**

Junmyeon handed the drawing to him.

**“He drew my portrait? Why?”**

**“The way he put so much efforts in the details means he somehow liked you… To be honest, it’s beautiful.”**

 

Five months passed.

_I miss him…_

_I miss him…_

_I miss him…_

_Please, come back…_

_._

_._

_._

_Six months later._

The Prince got really sick. He was disturbingly thin, his face was pale, osseous with dark circles like a corpse. Everyone was worried. He kept refusing to eat because he would throw up right after. He thought his time has come.

He was lost, extremely lost in his life. He didn’t know who he was, for what he lived.  

Servants forbade him to go out. But one day, he had the urge to go to the beach. Covered with just a blanket, his weak feet lead him to the sea near the castle and decided to get in the cold water. He felt alive, far from his wife, far from his subjects. 

 

**“** **What is that... ”**

The Prince saw a bunch of men sunbathing in the water.

Suddenly big fish tails sprang on the surface, making Sehun stumble on his butt.

**“A-Am I dreaming?”**

Mermaids...

He hide behind rocks, observing the creatures. They were gorgeous like fairytales praise, but one figure outstood among all. His tail was as golden as the most priceless wonders of the world.

Sehun's heartbeat started racing madly.  _It was him..._   _He would never forget him..._  A glint of joy and hope submerged all his being. He has finally found the one he was searching for months of despair.

His foot slipped accidently, making the mermaids wake up. Luhan noticed the hidden figure and dove in the sea as fast as possible.

 **“** **Wait!!”** Sehun shouted.

Seeing this human approaching them, Luhan swam faster and disappeared under the surface, leaving only small waves. Sehun fell on his knees as his heart broke into pieces while he finally found the aim of his wicked life.

**“** **No!! Please!! Come back!! I'm so sorry!! I'm begging you! Everything but don't leave me alone! Please... Come back... I can't live without you...!”**

The Prince let his tears wet his cheeks once again. He couldn't be more broken than he was. He couldn't believe what he saw, he couldn't know if he was getting crazy seeing hallucinations of his undying love.   
He arrived at the conclusion that all of this was his imagination.

He find a little boat a few meters later, and took it into the water and rowed to the horizon with no destination. When he couldn't see the civilization after hours of rowing, he let the reams fall and stood up straight, looking at his reflection on the water.

**“** **There's only one way I can do to pay for my faults... for the most awful fiend that I am. I only got what I deserved. I hurt so many people... It's too late to apologize for what I've done...”**

Tears dropped at the surface.

**“** **... But I regret so much... Because... I understood that... Despite all money and power... I couldn't have the only thing that I truly wanted... Worse... I destroyed the only thing that would make me happy. So... I don't know if you're a human or not, but... I wish you all the best and the happiness you deserve, my sweet mute angel. Yet, I wished I could know your name...”**

And on those words, Sehun closed his eyes and let his body fall off the boat, his body sinking in the water.   
  
  
  


The wind was warm. The sand was soft. The sky was blue. The Prince slowly opened his eyes and he met the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life.

Luhan's face was above him but seeing the latter wake up, he quickly receded. Afraid he might disappear again forever, Sehun grabbed his arm out of nowhere, not giving him the chance to escape.  

 **“Let me go!!”**  Luhan said.

 **“Y-you can talk?”** Sehun’s eyes widened.

Luhan was afraid of this human who pretended to know him.

 **“Yes.”** The blonde mermaid answered confused.

**“** **Your voice is... God… Your voice is... the most beautiful melody I've ever heard.”**

**“** **I'm a mermaid.”**

**“** **Yes... A mermaid… It explains so many things now... Your soft hair, your flawless skin, your handsome god-like face, your mesmerizing sparkling eyes... I've always known you were not human with such beauty... ”**

**“** **I don't know you.”**

**“** **Don't you remember me? It’s me… Sehun… ”**

**“** **That's impossible. I've never talked to a single human in my life. Interactions with humans are forbidden. ”**

**“** **And this?... ”** Sehun showed the wristband lucky charm Luhan made him, and that he has always kept. **“** **Doesn’t it remind you something?... ”**

Luhan shook his head.

**“** **B-but... What about your legs... You were mute. You lived in my castle six months ago... Don't you remember me at all ? Did you hate me to the point you erased me from your memory?...”**

**“** **No... You are crazy. You are mistaking me for someone else. I'm the Prince of the sea. ”**

**“** **Sorry... What...? Did I hear you well?”**

**“** **My dad expelled me out of the kingdom for betrayal. But I am the Prince of the sea, the heir of the mermaid kingdom.”**

**“** **So you are a Prince... What is your name?”**

**“** **Why should I tell you...?”**

Sehun put his free hand in his pocket and grab something he remembered when seeing Luhan's mermaid tail.  Something he treasured since the beginning.

 **“How...?”**  Luhan's eyes widened.

**“This is one of your scales right?”**

Sehun gave Luhan the golden scale.

**“It's mine... How did you have it...”**

**“I found it on the beach next to me the day I survived after a violent storm. It's too big for a simple fish.”**

**“** **How... ”**

**“** **I hoped you could give me  the answer.”**

**“** **I don't know... My mind is blank.”**

**“Perhaps... Was it you who saved me?”**

**“** **I don't remember saving someone... ”**

Sehun leaned his face to Luhan's.

**“Can you sing for me?”**

Luhan backed his head a little because of the sudden proximity. This human was really fearless and confident, more forward than usual.

**“** **Are you seriously asking a mermaid to sing?”**

**“** **Only if you want to, your Highness. ”**

**“** **Mmh. ”**

The mermaid frowned and then cleared his throat. Sehun paid attention at all his single moves. He was still grabbing his arm but softly, careful to not hurt him. Little did Luhan know, he already had Sehun under his charm.

The mermaid began to sing. The sea creature's notes pierced Sehun's human soul like Cupid's arrow. The sky became golden as Luhan's tail, everything around them became a world of rainbow shooting stars.

Sehun recognized this voice. It was the same song he heard when he was drowning in the icy water during the storm.

_It was you that day… You saved my life..._

When Luhan looked into his eyes, Sehun's heart nearly stopped when he saw the mermaid's glowing orbs that chained him to heaven.

Seeing the human didn't let his arm go, Luhan stopped singing.

 **“** **Why did you stop? ”**  Sehun asked.

 **“** **How... Why doesn't it work on you? You should be sleeping now.”**  Luhan said, confused.   
    
**“** **I think I know why.”**

**“** **Why? Who are you for me? ”**

**“** **Because I’m already in love you. You don't know how deep I fell for you. ”**

**“** **You love... me? But why don't I remember you?”**

**“** **I... made horrible things to you in the past... when you were a human... I was the dumbest spoiled jerk who ignored everything in life. I am the worst Prince that humanity has ever known. I've done many things that I regret and I know I don't deserve to live anymore.”**

**“** **You are a Prince too? ”**

**“** **Yeah... of this country.”**

**“** **Why did you hurt me?”**

**“** **I took advantage of you because you were mute and that I would feel superior... I was jealous because you were... so perfect. You were kind, you were generous, you were pure, you were gorgeous, you were determined, you were brave. You were as beautiful in the inside as the outside. The total opposite of me. And I hurt you because I felt myself frustrated by liking a man. When I was a child, I lacked of self-confidence when I lost my mother. I wanted to be manly, to be fearless and strong, like my dad, so I wouldn't suffer. I've always slept with women, and you came... ”**

**“** **So humans have to marry the opposite gender? Or else, they are weak? ”**

**“** **Yes, erm... no. I-I don't know... I guess our society works like that. All I know is that I love you. And I'm not afraid anymore... I want to marry you to keep you by my side forever. ”**

**“** **I don't know... I'm lost... I don't know what to think... But I'm not afraid of you  anymore... Indeed, it seems that I know you... ”**

**“** **We should find out why did you lose your memory... and why did you transform into a human. ”**

**“** **... I'm so lost... I don't remember you but my heart is beating fast just by looking at you... In the sea, mermaids marry the one they love, regardless the gender. ”**

**“** **Make me a mermaid. ”**

**“** **What?!... ”**

**“** **I want to know you, discover your kingdom. ”**

**“** **But... ”**

**“** **I gave up on my human life. Because I found my aim and it's you. I want to be your shadow. I want to protect you. I want you to be happy. The only thing that I fear the most is that you would reject me again... but it will be your decision and I will accept it. ”**

**“** **So you're ready to give up on your legs, your human life... for me?”**

**“** **I could die for you if you wanted me to... I would do anything to see your smile. ”**

Luhan was stunned by his words. He never thought such a love would exist.

**“** **But I don't know how to transform you... ”**

**“** **… Yes, right… I just… wanted to be one with you. ”**

Sehun entertwined his fingers with the mermaid hand. Luhan’s cheeks became furiously red. Nobody in his life has ever told him these words. He didn’t know he would be that important for someone.

 **“I-I… don’t know what to say…”** He stuttered.

 **“** **Can we start from scratch?”** Sehun asked smoothly.

**“What do you mean?”**

**“Hello, I’m Sehun, crown Prince of the human kingdom. And you?”**

**“** **Hmm… Hey, my name is… Luhan, 4th son of Neptune, crown Prince of the sea. ”**

For the first time, a bright smile appeared on Sehun’s face. Luhan’s heart started to race dramatically fast. It was something unspeakable, as if heaven’s gates opened to a new world. This was undoubtedly a smile of love.

 _Don’t smile like that… I could melt…_ The mermaid thought. 

**“** **Hi Prince Luhan… Nice to meet you. Why are you so perfect? ”**

**“** **Prince Sehun, you are also perfect. ”**

**“** **Did you just compliment me? ”**

**“** **… Yes. ”**

**“** **If you continue, I don’t think I’d let you go. ”**

**“** **What if I say you’re more handsome than most of the mermaids? ”**

**“** **Do you find me handsome? ”**

**“** **Do I have to repeat myself?? ”** Luhan grunted.

**“** **When it comes out of your mouth, it sounds so different. The mermaid Prince finds me handsome. The one I love finds me handsome. I feel like the happiest guy on earth. ”**

 

Luhan laughed at his cheesiness. He was really seducing him.

**“** **Your laughter… is… Oh my God…”**

**“** **What? ”**

**“** **I want to kiss you so bad… ”**

**“** **… Okay… ”**

**“** **Wait… for real?? ”**

**“** **Mmh. ”**

Luhan leaned on, making Sehun a bit flustered. He craved for tasting his lips for a long time and he just offered them to him all of a sudden. The human didn ‘t wait much though, and he closed his eyes, pressing his to his beloved, enjoying the sweet taste he dreamt about. Butterflies flew in their stomach, showing that there was definitely something going on these two.

When Sehun backed away, he started to growl loudly. His legs were hurting as if they were impossible to move. His clothes were torn apart. Red colors slowly made their appearance on his skin all over his body, and then, big scales and fins started to grow, replacing his human attributes.

**“** **Whoa… Is it because of me?”**

Sehun’s hair and tail were crimson red with brown shades, accompanied by impressive fins, as big as royal ones.

 **“** **How do I look like?”** Sehun asked, unsure.

**“** **I’ve never seen this color. It’s beautiful. ”**

**“** **Now, I have to learn how to swim. ”**

He immediately dived into the water, followed by Luhan.

Sehun’s gills opened and the sea water flew into his body, feeling all marine life up to his new DNA. He didn’t need oxygen anymore. He breathed in the water like air on the ground. He felt lighter, free. He was reborn. Swimming was easier than he thought.

 **“** **I want to meet your father. ”** Sehun said.

**“** **I don’t think you’ll survive…”**

**“** **You should fight for justice. Where is your kingdom?”**

**“** **You ignore the sea rules… Plus I‘m not allowed to enter anymore…”**

**“** **I’m with you. I’ll explainthe situation.”**

**“** **…Follow me. ”**

A portal gate appeared in front of them, welcomed and surrounded by light. Sehun admired all the colors of corals and fishes which teemed around them. The submarine kingdom was bright, lively, magical. Mermaids were looking at them, curious about the stranger who accompanied the banned Prince.

 **“** **Don’t pay attention to them. ”** Luhan said.

Mermaids were following them. They were attracted and intrigued  by Sehun’s beauty, with his uncommon and showy color that has never been seen so far in the mermaid kingdom.

When the arrived at the huge castle, the two were surrounded by the royal guards showing their spears.

 **“** **Don’t move. ”** One of them said. **“** **Your Highness, you should have not returned here. It’s the King’s order.”**

 **“** **Please, I want to talk to the King.”** Sehun replied.

**“Who are you?”**

**“I’m a human.”**

**“What? That’s impossible.”**

**“** **Believe me or not but I need to talk to him.”**

**“** **What’s the matter? ”** A deep voice came from the inside.

 **“** **Father… ”** Luhan whispered.

The soldiers quickly formed two rows for the King, a creature about four meters high with a taller trident.

**“** **What’s that trick you invented to come back? ”**

**“** **It’s not a trick-.”**

**“** **Shut up, I was talking to my son.”** Neptune cut off Sehun.

Luhan bit his lips and finally spoke.

**“** **I magically transformed this human into one of us. I feel something connected between us and it seems that he knows why I disappeared for one month.”**

Neptune then looked back to Sehun to give him the floor.

**“** **Seven months ago, my maid found Luhan on the beach. He had legs but he couldn’t talk. We want to know how he managed to transform into a human. He then worked for me as a servant but he suddenly disappear** **ed one month after.”**

**“** **You didn’t tell me? That’s why you vanished? Because you lived among humans?”** Neptune asked his confused son.

**“** **Luhan didn’t remember the time when he left your kingdom. He is as lost as you. And we want to find out the mystery of his legs and his memory loss.”**

**“** **And who are you?”** Neptune asked.

**“** **I’m Oh Sehun, the** **Prince of the surface. It’s not Luhan’s fault, it’s mine. Please, forgive him.”**

**“** **Why is it your fault?”**

**“** **Because, I mistreated Luhan when he was a human. I took advantage of him and hurt him, because I was selfish and haughty but mostly because I didn’t want to admit that I was attracted to him. I want to pay for my faults. I love him. I want to marry Luhan and protect him until my last heartbeat.”**

Sehun basically just asked Luhan in front of his Father.

**“** **What do you think, Luhan?”**

**“** **I need** **time to think…”**

Neptune agreed to give Luhan a second chance but imposed one condition.

**“** **I forgive my son, but… You’re a human.”**

**“** **Not anymore…”**

**“** **You hurt him as a human. If you want to be part of our kingdom, then prove to Luhan your sincere love if you are worthy of him. Otherwise, you’ll be banned of the kingdom forever.”**

Sehun bent down and accepted the deal. The King allowed him to stay at their palace until Luhan recovers his memory. 

Many mermaids gathered around Luhan to welcome him and celebrate his return in the kingdom. Gorgeous suitors were also talking with him and offering him many gifts in front of Sehun. Everyone was literally fighting for the mermaid prince.

 **“** **Who is he?”** A girl said looking at Sehun.

 **“I have no idea yet.”** Luhan replied, laughing, plunging a knife in his heart.

Some mermaids laughed as well, and some, however, were looking at him with jealousy.

 **“Where do you come from?”** One of them asked, turning around him and scanning his body entirely.

 **“** **I’m a human, I’m from the surface. ”** Sehun replied with a blank face.

**“** **Bullshit. ”**

**“** **Ask Luhan. ”**

**“** **Yeah, I transformed him while kissing him.”**

**“** **Kiss?? Are you two in love?”** Another one asked.

 **“** **No. ”** Luhan answered with a neutral expression.

The suitors could breathe. Meanwhile a certain Kris kept glaring at him, sending him lightning in the eyes.

Sehun was a dangerous rival. He was handsome, his skin was flawless, his torso muscles were alluring and his big crimson red tail was daunting.

**“** **Tsk. A human will never be as pure as a mermaid. ”**

Sehun just scoffed, glad to accept his challenge.

**“** **We’ll see.”**

That nightwhere they were partying,Sehun wanted to gain the Prince’s attention but Luhan was ignoring him. He knew at that moment that roles were reversed. He was in Luhan’s territory. The blonde didn’t throw a single glance at him and when he tried to talk to him, he just moved somewhere else to avoid him.

**“** **Why do you ignore me?”**

Sehun asked when everybody was gone.

**“** **I don’t have feelings for you, Sehun…”**

**“** **If we recover your memory…”**

**“** **No… After thinking about it, it’s better that way. If I lost my memory, I think that was vital for me. The** **past is in the past. ”**

**“** **Luhan…”**

**“I’m afraid… I’m afraid to suffer again. When I see how kind you are now… I’m afraid.”**

**“** **Lu-.”**

The blonde swam away towards his room, leaving Sehun alone on the balcony. The latter took upon himself, trying to be patient but the pain in his chest threatened to take his mind over.

 **“** **Sehun, right?** **”** A voice appeared in his back.

The red-haired mermaid turned around to see a towering figure with the same golden tail as Luhan’s.

**“Nice to meet you, I’m Baekhyun, Luhan’s** **second brother.”**

The human bent down immediately.

**“** **My Father told me everything about you. And I believe** **everything that you said. Actually, I need your help. ”**

**“** **Why ? ”**

**“** **My boyfriend’s sister vanished at the exact same day as Luhan. I suspected there was a link but I didn’t have any proof to ma** **ke an accusation.”**

**“** **Why do you want to accuse her ? ”**

**“** **I suspect her of stealing Luhan’s voice in exchange of legs. She’s somehow a witch. I know her well because I dated her in the past. She has many powers and can be dangerous if she wants to. ”**

**“** **So she made a contract with him. But what kind of contract? Besides his voice, what did Luhan have to do? Was memory loss the consequence of the pact?”**

**“** **I know Luhan wanted to become a human so hard. But what was the object of the pact? Memory loss obviously means failure.”**

**“** **Can you tell me more about her? ”**

**“** **She never goes anywhere without her white shell, it’s her main source of power.** **”**

**“** **Wait… A white shell? Like a necklace?”**

**“** **Yes, how do you know? ”**

**“** **My wife has one too… Wait…”**

**“When did you meet her? ”**

**“Seven months ago…”**

 

.

.

.

 

 

**“So she used the power of the pact to also turn herself into a human. But why?** **”**

**“Maybe revenge… perhaps on me. We have to get her necklace back so that Luhan would recover his memory. If only somebody on the ground could help us…”** Baekhyun said.

**“Currently, I know someone… ”**

 

Junmyeon finished packing all that he needed for his third trip of the month. The crew was composed of ten men as usual and left the harbour at dawn.

The wind was strong, and made the navigation a little bit difficult as a new storm was about to come.

He decided to have a rest to be prepared for the hard journey. But as he laid on his bed, he heard a voice calling for his name. He then went out of his cabin and found everyone on the boat asleep.

**“What’s happening…? ”**

**“Junmyeon! ”**

**“ Sehun?! Where are you? ”**

He looked over the boat and froze, seeing Sehun in the water.

**“Jesus !! Sehun, I** **’ll give you a buoy!”**

**“That’s not necessary. I want to ask you a favor.”**

**“What?”**

**“Steal the white necklace from my wife. ”**

**“Why? For what? And how could** **I do this? And what happened to your hair?!”**

**“Luhan needs it! ”**

**“Who is Luhan?!”**

**“Luhan is Anemic’s real name ! He has never lived on ground. He’s a mermaid who transformed into a human!”**

**“Are you kidding me?”**

**“Look!!”**

Sehun showed his tail out of the water, making Junmyeon gasp.

**“This is insane… I’m going nuts…”**

**“No, you** **’re not. Luhan sacrificed his voice to have human legs for one month but he doesn’t remember his life on ground. The woman who made the pact with him is my wife and his memories are kept in her necklace.”**

**“Tee hee hee hee… How cute… That’s why you were having mental depression lately…”**

It’s wasn’t Junmyeon. Sehun couldn’t believe it but he recognized her laughter.

**“Why is she on your boat?! ”**

**“I swear, I didn’t know how she ended up here!”**

**“I just infiltrated your ship crew in a disguise. I was planning to kill you all and then return back to the sea but Sehun** **unexpectedly came… To be honest, I didn’t know you would become a mermaid, honey.”**

**“Give Luhan his memory back!!”**

**“Oh… But this is thepact, right ? He failed. "**

**“Failed to do what?!”**

The Queen laughed madly.

**“I only gave him the opportunity to taste the pain of a love heartache !! Like what his brother did to me…”**

**“What do you mean?!”**

**“Tee hee hee… He wanted me to transform him because…”** She laughed again. **“Because he wanted to approach the human he has fallen for… The one he saved during the storm.”**

Sehun’s face slowly crumbled as realization hit him.

**“Yes… That’s right… You.”**

**“Oh no…”** Sehun whispered.

**“And I used you to make him suffer even more, since you were already a scumbag.”**

**“You bitch!!”**

**“Hold on. You were the one who destroyed him. I didn’t have to do much.”**

**“Wh** **at did he do to you?! He didn’t deserve to go through this!”**

**“Since he was the pure heir of the kingdom, I wanted to stain his reputation just for fun… But it was mostly to make his lovely brother suffer.”**

**“Baekhyun?”**

**“Don’t… Say… His… Fucking… Name!!”** She screamed.

Junmyeon tried to catch her but she jumped on the water, returning to her original shape.

**“Luhan knew what was awaiting for him. He knew the consequences. He failed.”**

**“He… didn’t fail. Because I love him since the moment I la** **id my eyes on him !!”**

**“Even if Luhan recovers his memory, he will never forgive you for what you’ve done to him. You should let him as he is now if you don’t want him to suffer again…”**

**“He will. Because I love him back.”**

**“Hahahaha…”**

**“I’m sorry you couldn’t have someone who loves you the same.”**

**“Shut** **up you filthy human!!”**

On those words, she electrocuted him with her tentacles, making him shout in pain.

 **“Enough Medusa!!”** Baekhyun emerged, pointing a deadly weapon on her back.

 **“You know what, Baek… I can break this white shell in my hand now. I don’t care.”** She said smiling, tears flowing down her cheeks.

**“You’re frustrated you couldn’t break their love. And I have the right to choose what I really want.”**

**”Baekhyun, behind you!!”** Sehun warned.

The latter didn’t see the sharp tentacle above him.

So before he could get pierced, he swam as fast he could and pushed him… 

 

 

**”Shit! Sehun!! Wake up!!”**

That was a fatal blow. Medusa’s poisoned tentacle left a hole in the center of his chest and the veins became gradually black from the venom. His lips were turning pale, while blood kept flowing, unable to coagulate. Baekhyun held him on his back and hurried to the castle. A trail of blood made its way in the city, drawing attention of everyone.  

**”Yixing! Please come! Sehun is about to die!”**

The said boy immediately showed up, assessing the damages of the wounds. He then looked sadly at Baekhyun.

**”I’m afraid I can’t do anything… The poison invaded almost all his body. But we must do something to slow down the effects. Let’s call all the doctors of the kingdom ! ”**

**”Hang on Sehun, you must do it for Luhan…”**

A lot of healers tried to find potions and recipes but none worked. It was too late. His cells already lacked oxygen. Luhan, alerted by the noise, noticed a gathering of people in the reception hall. He then saw Baekhyun crying, holding someone in his arms.

He quickly came and saw Sehun’s inanimate body laying on the floor, his chest wrapped in a white sheet, still bleeding from the middle, his skin covered of bruises.

 **”What happened?”** Luhan froze.

 **”He saved me from Medusa.”** Baekhyun sobbed. **”I’m sorry, Luhan.”**

**”No… This can’t be…”**

Sehun then weakly opened his eyes hearing this voice.

 **”Luhan… You came… I think I can die in peace.”** He said.

**”No, no, no!”**

**”Even if you don’t remember me, let me tell you what I remember: you are my savior, my hero, my angel.  I’m alive, thanks to you. When I needed help, you saved me. When I wanted to die, you saved me. You saved my life and you saved my kingdom from the cru** **el man that I was. Despite all, you loved me unconditionally. You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen in this world. You were born to put me in the right way and I was born to love you. I love you from the first day I saw you, I’ve never stopped thinking of you, I’ve never stopped loving you.”**

He then intertwined his fingers with his again.

**“** **So remember this: I love you.”**

**“** **Please, don’t go… ”** Luhan pleaded.

 **“We’re losing him!”** Yixing shouted.

 

**“** **I’m so blessed you’re fine now.”**

He smiled then closed his eyes, intensifying Luhan’s tears.

**“No! No!! Don’t leave me!! Please, wake up!!”**

**“Luhan… It’s useless… He’s gone…”** Yixing replied, trying to get Luhan away.

He cried and cried, trying hard to remember the time he met him as a human. But it was pitch black. No memory came to his mind, not even the night he saved him.

Everyone lowered their heads in silence. The Prince’s pain echoed throughout the kingdom. Corals faded and fishes hide, sea life was disappearing.

Tears continued to drop on Sehun’s peaceful face and with a last desperate movement, he bent down and kissed him as long as he could to keep the taste of his lips.

 

Suddenly, Sehun’s wristband shells lit up all of a sudden. Light specs instantly spread out all around them. Bruises and wounds were slowly vanishing from Sehun’s skin, colors have come back.

Luhan gasped at the overwhelming light and suddenly fainted in Baekhyun’s arms.

**“** **Luhan!”**

 

 

 

 

Sehun opened his eyes to see a white ceiling, he quickly got up to look around him but there was nobody to be seen.

**“** **Wait a second.”**

He recognized his room, his castle. He felt his legs. He wasn’t a mermaid anymore.

**“** **A dream. That couldn’t be…”**

He froze at the thought. He remembered dying after confessing to Luhan. But what was going on? He thought he was going mad, forced to start from scratch.

Tina entered the room with a smile on her face.

**“Your Highness,** **breakfast is served!”**

**“** **Okay, but where is Yoora?”**

**“** **Who’s Yoora ?”** She asked confused.

Sehun blinked his eyes three times to understand the words.

Junmyeon also barged into the room.

**“** **Why are you so damn lazy, get up. He’s waiting for you for god’s sake.”**

Why was Junmyeon here and talking to him casually _like a brother_?

 **“Who is _he_?” **Sehun’s eyes widened.

**“** **Don’t tell me you forgot, you brat. Your fiancé. Now hurry to get dressed up. You look like shit.”**

**“** **Wait, my fiancé is a man?!”**

**“** **Stop being ridiculous. Hurry. Dating him for five years but still not being able to wake up on time, what a dumbass.”**

**“** **Five years ?!?”**

_What is happening?? Sehun thought._

He quickly went down the stairs but stumbled on the last step.

 

 **“** **Welcome, your Highness ! ”** Tina said, opening the door to someone.

 **“** **Good morning, Tina.”** A smooth voice answered.

Sehun froze hearing that voice, he raised his head and met sparkling eyes looking back at him.

 **“** **You really are something.”** The blonde boy said grinning.

**“** **L-L-Lu-”**

He helped Sehun to get up, who kept staring at him with wide eyes.

**“** **Yah, I know I’m beautiful but stop exaggerating.”**

The blonde couldn’t finish his sentence as Sehun hugged him tightly.

 **“** **Why are you crying?”** He asked amused.

**“** **I missed you.”**

**“** **We’ve just seen each other yesterday. How silly.”**

Luhan broke the hug and they lost themselves in their eyes.

Their faces then got closer and their soft pink lips connected in the most romantic way possible.

 

**“** **Ohhhhhhwwww”**

Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongin were wheezing on the landing, still with their jackets on.

The couple quickly split up, obvious red on their cheeks.

 **“** **Let’s eat.”** Sehun stuttered.

 

Luhan then took a glance on Sehun’s wrist and he smiled.

 

 

The lucky charm worked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
